Campus Life and Home Life
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Shelby and Maribel have two daughters. Santana and Little Rachel... see how it goes when Santana goes off for college with her girlfriend Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Maribel was making some pancakes for her her little daughter Rachel who just turned five. Rachel stood next to her and watching her Mami. Santana walked downstairs with some bags. Today she would go to college and meet up with Quinn in two of them are dating for three years now. Shelby just walked into the house with their three dogs Hunter, Gismo and Sally. Rachel raced over and kissed Gismos nose. Gismo was Rachels little dog. Gismo was a black labra doodle. Then she cuddled Sally who was a Chihuahua. Hunter was a Yorkshire terrier and was always sleepy. Like right now cause he laid down in front of Rachel. The little girl giggled.

"Momma!Mami! Hunter is sleepy!" Rachel explained.

"We can see that!" Shelby said laughing. Maribel just smiled softly. Santana walked into the kitchen.

"Momma?Mami? I have to go now!" Santana kissed both of her mothers on the cheek and then picked Rachel up to cuddle her.

"We will visit you in a week darling." Maribel smiled softly. Santana nodded.

"And don´t party to much sweetheart!" Shelby said and smiled sadly.

"I promise Momma!" Santana kissed Rachels nose.

"Sanny don´t go!" Rachel whimpered and started to cry. Santana sighed sadly.

"I am so sorry sweety but I have to!" Santana tried to explain to her little baby sister.

"No! You will leave and forget me!" Rachel sobbed and held onto Santana. The oldest Lopez-Corcoran child rubbed her little sisters back.

"Sweety I come back soon and you, momma and mami are coming for a visit." Santana promised and looked at her moms for help.

"Sanny is right Rachel!" Shelby told Rachel.

"Promise me!" Rachel said.

"I promise!" Santana linked pinky's with Rachel.

"Okay Sanny!" Rachel sniffled still not happy with the situation.

"It will be okay!" Maribel tried to lighten the mood.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after Santana started college she drove home to visit her family. Together with Quinn cause their families are having a barbecue at the house of Santanas family. Santana was really worried about Rachel cause the little girl broke her arm two days ago and Santana really wanted to leave college and race back to Lima and just hold her little sister but Maribel and Shelby convinced her to stay at the Yale campus.

When they parked the car into the driveway they were meet by Rachel and Brittany. The two best friends jumped into their sisters arms. Rachel struggled a little cause of her broken arm but Santana helped her.

"Hi princess! Hi Brittibear!" Santana greeted them. Quinn kissed Brittanys cheek.

"Hello Big girl! Hello Rachie Boo!" Quinn said and held Brittany close to her chest.

"Sanny Mommy and Momma are having a baby!" Rachel told Santana sadly.

"Are you sure princess?" Santana wanted to know, she was a little shocked.

"Sanny Rachel tells the truth. We saw the stork in front of your mommies window!" Brittany explained with concern in her tiny voice. Santana and Quinn were laughing.

"I bet the stork was just looking for you to give you some hugs and cuddles while I am gone!" Santana told her and Quinn giggled a little.

"Quinnie why no Stork for me?" Brittany looked at her older sister with a pout. Now it was Santanas time to giggle.

"Yeah Quinnie why not?" Santana teased her girlfriend.

"Cause I knew that you would be here!" Quinn smiled.

"You stealing my Stork Quinnie?" Rachel asked shocked.

"No no. The stork came from Sanny and from myself. We had send him here!" Quinn said smirking.

"Is that true Sanny?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded her head giggling like a little child.

"Of course it is!" She answered and they all walked into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

„So I am going to be a big sister again?" Santana asked her mothers.

"Yes!" Maribel nodded her head.

"That is cool!" Santana said while holding Rachel in her lap.

"You are not mad?" Maribel asked.

"Of course not Mami why would I be mad?" Santana wanted to know.

"Cause you were mad when we had Rachel!" Shelby told her.

"Yes Mom. But just at first. Now I am old enough to understand that you still love me even if you two have another baby!" Santana said smiling.

"That is good to hear!" Maribel smiled back.

"Which one of you is having the baby?" Quinn asked cause neither of the women looked any different.

"I am the one who is pregnant!" Maribel answered.

"Cool!" Santana kissed Rachels forehead cause she fell asleep in the teenagers lap. Judy was feeding Brittany some mashed potatoes.

"How are you two anyway?" Judy asked her daughter and her daughters girlfriend.

"We are good Judy!" Santana answered for her beautiful blonde girlfriend.

"That is good to hear!" Judy smiled softly.

"I missed you Quinnie!" Brittany whimpered unhappily cause she wasn´t happy with Quinn going back to college.

"I missed you too sweety, but I promise that you will see me every weekend okay?" Quinn told her little sister. Brittany nodded her head.

"Okay." Brittany sniffled. Rachel cuddled closer into Santanas body in her sleep. Santana smiled soflty and rubbed Rachels little back.

"Don´t be sad Brittybear!" Quinn kissed her sisters nose.

"But I love you Quinnie, you are my big sissy!" Brittany explained to Quinn. Quinn giggled.

"I love you too cutie!" She answered.

"Sanny?" Rachel whimpered as she woke up.

"Yes?" The older girl looked down at her little sister.

"You stay for some days before you leave again right?" Rachel looked at her older sister with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I will stay for three more days!" Santana answered.

"That is good, so we can go to the zoo tomorrow?" Rachel giggled and Santana nodded her head.


End file.
